


Как Аска с Рэй за продуктами ходили

by Aoi_Hikari



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Guro, consensual guro
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari
Summary: - Что, отличница, хочешь записаться в добровольцы? А что, мы сэкономим кучу денег, если я куплю твоё ничего не стоящее мясо!- Да, – небрежно кивнула Рэй.- Ха-ха, так и знала, что для тебя это слишком, отлич… стой, что?!





	Как Аска с Рэй за продуктами ходили

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Asuka and Rei Grocery Shopping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601590) by [Aoi_Hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari). 



\- И почему Мисато не могла сама сходить за продуктами, а, отличница? – пробормотала Аска, когда они с Рэй подошли к уличным прилавкам местного продуктового.  
Рэй, привычная к ворчанию Аски, не ответила, а вместо этого направилась прямо к витрине с мясом. Ей первый раз доводилось покупать мясо, так как сама она его не ела, но раз уже её попросили купить, она с чувством долга изучала цены. Она и не знала, что мясо такое дорогое. Стейк стоил двадцать тысяч йен, курица дешевле, но не намного, индейка тоже примерно столько же. Рэй совершенно не разбиралась в мясе, так что озадачилась – стоило ли выбирать глядя лишь на цену, или же более дешёвое мясо будет также обладать худшими качеством и вкусом? Она собиралась спросить совета у Аски, которая изучала торговые ряды в поисках пива и лапши быстрого приготовления, которые также просила купить Мисато, но тут что-то зацепило взгляд Рэй. На прилавке было свободное место с ценниками, это были обычные для продуктового ценники на ножке, с ценами на мясо девушек. Бёдра всего за пятьсот йен? Голени ещё дешевле, и даже груди по три тысячи йен были не такими уж и дорогими. Разве что за вагине был назначен ценник аж в пятьдесят тысяч за штуку.

\- Сорю, не могла бы ты подойти на секунду? – спросила Рэй, так как хотела посоветоваться с кем-нибудь более опытным, прежде чем покупать что-то так подозрительно дешёвое.  
\- Чего тебе, отличница, уже соскучилась от одиночества? – дразня ответила подошедшая Аска.  
Рэй как обычно проигнорировала издёвку рыжей и спросила:  
\- Ты случайно не знакома с девушковым мясом?  
\- Ну да, а что? – ответила Аска. – Это редкий и дорогой деликатес, здесь такого не найдёшь.  
Рэй молча указала на пустой прилавок.  
\- Чего? – не поняла сначала Аска, пока не увидела ценники.  
Большая вывеска над прилавком гласила «мясо девушек», ценники поменьше обозначали цены разных частей тела. Цены были такими низкими, что Аска перечитала их дважды, не поверив сначала, что они в йенах.  
\- Ни хрена! – шокировано выпалила Аска. – Это, наверное, какая-то ошибка? У нас в Европе, даже будучи элитным пилотом, я могла позволить себе девчатину только по большим праздникам. Продавать его дешевле любого другого мяса… так не бывает!

Заметив громкую девушку, подошёл продавец, он же хозяин магазина. Это был симпатичный и гостеприимный мужчина среднего возраста, чью радушную улыбку обрамляла щетина.  
\- Что такое, девушки? – спросил он.  
\- Что это за цены? – спросила Аска. – Вы что тут в Японии совсем человеческую жизнь не цените?  
\- А, ты, видно, в Японии недавно, – понял продавец. – Иностранцы часто недопонимают. Видишь ли, дело не в том, что мы не ценим человеческую жизнь. Совсем наоборот: мы считаем, что жизнь выше любых материальных ценностей, и потому её цену нельзя измерить деньгами.  
\- Чепуха, – отрезала Аска, – всё можно измерить деньгами.  
\- Так вас учат в материалистической Европе. Мы же в Японии верим, что жизнь не покупается и не продаётся, – ответил продавец.  
\- Но вы же продаёте девушковое мясо, разве нет? – запуталась Аска.  
\- Мясо – да, – кивнул продавец. – Но мы не торгуем людьми.  
\- Погодите, раз вы этих девушек не покупаете, не хотите же вы сказать, что захватываете силой? – спросила Аска слегка испуганно, уже строя лучший маршрут для отступления.  
\- О, нет, конечно нет! – ответил продавец. – Добровольцев всегда хватает.  
\- Ч-чего?! – Аска была в шоке.  
Он сказал – добровольцев? Зачем кому-то это сдалось, если за это не платят? Эти японцы совершенно, определённо, абсолютно сумасшедшие! С другой стороны, если благодаря этому она может купить девчатину по дешёвке, то может в этом есть и свои преимущества? 

Пока Аска размышляла, как нажиться на японских обычаях, продавец спросил:  
\- Могу я вам ещё чем-нибудь помочь?  
\- Нам одну девушковую грудь и бедро, – сказала Рэй.  
\- Простите, но сейчас девчатины нет в наличии, – ответил мужчина.  
\- Вот как, – произнесла Рэй и задумчиво посмотрела на пустой прилавок.  
Он был покрыт кровью многих девушек, что на нём побывали. Рэй прислонила ладонь к засохшей крови, будто что-то чувствовала от неё, что-то почти сакральное.  
Видя как прилавок из-под девчатины приковал внимание Рэй, Аска поддела её:  
\- Что, отличница, хочешь записаться в добровольцы? А что, мы сэкономим кучу денег, если я куплю твоё ничего не стоящее мясо!  
\- Да, – небрежно кивнула Рэй.  
\- Ха-ха, так и знала, что для тебя это слишком, отлич… стой, что?!  
\- Я сказала: да, – повторила Рэй.  
\- Стой-стой-стой! – затараторила Аска. – А же пошутить пыталась, у тебя что, совсем чувства юмора нет? Не надо соглашаться на такое по первой просьбе, даже если это сама я прошу.  
\- Я не по твоей просьбе, – спокойно ответила Рэй.  
\- Нет? Ну ладно, – Аска перевела дыханье. – Но тогда зачем?  
\- Разве жизнь – не путешествие в поисках правого дела, чтобы отдать её? – риторически спросила Рэй. – Думаю, я нашла своё.  
\- Как-то глупо, – прокомментировала Аска. – Какое же это правое дело, если за него не платят?  
\- Ты всё ещё можешь сэкономить, купив моё мясо, – добавила Рэй.  
Такой аргумент лучше убедил Аску.

\- Могу я записаться добровольцем? – спросила Рэй продавца.  
\- Конечно-конечно, девушка, всегда пожалуйста, – ответил мужчина.  
\- Тогда я хотела бы записаться, – сказала Рэй. – Что для этого требуется?  
\- Деньги не вовлечены, так что процедура простая, – объяснил продавец. – Подпишешь стандартный договор – и вы собственность магазина. Сейчас я вам принесу… или сразу две нести? – он бросил взгляд на Аску.  
\- Если хотите получить моё мясо, вам придётся его купить! – категорически заявила Аска.  
\- Ну, как хочешь, – пожал плечами продавец и пошёл за договором.

Мужчина вернулся с ручкой и бумажкой. Аска ожидала увидеть несколько страниц текста, подробно описывающих все нюансы сделки, но вместо этого там была ровно одна фраза, гласящая: «сим я отрекаюсь от своей жизни и передаю своё тело в пользу магазина» или вроде того. Просто смехотворно. В Европе кучу документов пришлось бы собрать, чтобы продать своё мясо. Ещё комичнее было наблюдать, как Рэй внимательно изучала это единственное предложение в договоре, более того – дважды прочитала, и только убедившись, что всё верно, поставила под ним свою подпись.  
\- Аянами Рэй, – прочитал продавец. – Поздравляю! Отныне ты официально мертва.  
Когда он назвал её мёртвой, у Рэй сердце забилось в восторге, которого она сама от себя не ожидала. Её жизненное путешествие наконец закончилось.  
\- Спа… – попыталась Рэй сказать и запнулась от внезапного смущения. Она никогда раньше никого не благодарила. Но мысль о смерти была такой сладкой, она чувствовала, что если и стоит за что-то на свете кого-то благодарить, то именно за это. – Спасибо, – произнесла она, зардевшись.

\- Ну что же, не будем заставлять твою подругу ждать, – сказал продавец. – Раздевайся и клей на себя ценники.  
\- Да, – ответила Рэй и начала раздеваться у всех на виду.  
Бледная голубовласка спокойно снимала свою школьную форму. Она сняла юбку и стянула блузку через голову, открыв взору Аски одинаково белые лифчик и трусики. Положив одежду на полку, Рэй дотянулась руками до спины и расстегнула лифчик, что позволило снять его, обнажив под его белыми чашками её бледные упругие груди любому прохожему. На глазах Аски Рэй буднично положила свой лифчик поверх остальной одежды на полке, после чего стянула трусики, открывающие взору её розовые нижние губки, которые, сочетаясь с оттенком сосков, дополняли её бледность. На Рэй осталась лишь ленточка на шее, последний предмет её школьной формы. Её кожа была невероятно бледна, но от этого оставшийся цвет лишь казался сочнее. Красные глаза и голубые волосы ещё сильнее контрастировали с её бледной кожей теперь, когда она была обнажена, и румянец нижних губ привлекал взгляд прямо к её вагине.

Продавец принёс ценники. Рэй снова изучила цены на пустом прилавке, чтобы убедиться, какой куда. После чего она прилежно наклеила их на себя, с головы до ног, проверяя, чтобы каждый был хорошо виден. Самой дорогой была вагина за пятьдесят тысяч йен. Вообще, туловище было за сто тысяч, но это просто потому, что оно было самым большим. Дешевле всего были кисти и стопы – всего по пятьдесят йен каждая. Глядя, как Рэй наклеивает на себя эти ценники, Аска задумалась, считалось ли это вообще за человеческую еду. Рэй же не заботило, на что пойдёт её мясо. Как по ней так пусть они хоть просто выкинут её в мусорку гнить среди помоев. Она всё равно уже была мертва, а остальное было неважно. Покончив с наклейкой ценников, Рэй ещё раз осмотрела своё место, чтобы убедиться, что каждый на своём месте, после чего обратила взгляд к продавцу, ожидая дальнейших указаний.  
\- Очень хорошо, – сказал он. – Теперь забирайся на прилавок, а я принесу нож, и можно начинать тебя разделывать.

Рэй залезла на прилавок, раздвинув в стороны руки и ноги, так чтобы каждая часть её тела и ценник на ней были хорошо видны. Аска не могла понять, как отличнице при этом удавалось совершенно не смущаться. У неё совсем стыда нет?  
\- Хорошо, девушка, – сказал продавец, вернувшись с массивным зазубренным ножом. – Что тебе отрезать? Одну грудь и одно бедро, так?  
\- Хмм, да, сойдёт, – согласилась Аска. – И ещё вагину, пожалуйста.  
Это шло вразрез с идеей экономии денег, но Аска не могла устоять перед аппетитным видом нижних губ Рэй.  
\- Не вопрос, – ответил продавец.  
Он подошёл к Рэй и приставил нож к её левой груди, после чего начал резать привычно и профессионально. Рэй вздохнула от боли, но не проявляла никакого сопротивления. В два счёте он полностью отрезал её левую грудь. Рэй поражённо смотрела, как часть её тела была отделена. Она прикоснулась к обезсисенной грудной клетке, будто желая подтвердить, что это было на самом деле. Было больно, но Рэй сочла это за хороший знак. Тем временем продавец добрался до её бедра. Для начала он решил разрезать её ногу пополам в колене, отчего Рэй сжала челюсти и кулаки, но старалась не шевелиться, давая себя резать. Это заняло больше времени, чем с грудью, из раны текла кровь, присоединяясь к засохшей крови предыдущих добровольцев на прилавке. Наконец, нога была разрезана, и продавец убрал нижнюю её часть в сторону, после чего приподнял бедро, чтобы удобнее было отрезать его от туловища. В уголках глаз Рэй проступили слёзы, но она добросовестно терпела любую боль.

Аска могла лишь поражённо наблюдать, как беззаботны были и продавец и сама Рэй. Ладно продавец – он каждый день этим занимается, но как Рэй старалась помочь ему себя разделывать – было довольно странным зрелищем. Через некоторое время продавец закончил с бедром и отложил его рядом с отрезанной грудью. Рэй покрылась потом, но держала себя в руках, лишь пару раз не смогла сдержать стоны боли. Она глубоко вдохнула, но продавец не дал ей как следует перевести дыханье, расположив свой окровавленный нож сбоку от её вагины. Одним быстрым толчком он вогнал нож на полдлины внутрь, заставив Рэй вскрикнуть от боли. Он не обращал на это внимание, лишь продолжая толкать, пока не воткнул нож на всю длину, пока Рэй продолжала кричать, а из глаз её текли слёзы.  
\- Это должно быть чертовски больно, – подумала наблюдавшая за разделкой Аска. – Хорошо хоть отличница уже отреклась от своей жизни.  
Как бы Аска не недолюбливала Рэй, было бы больно смотреть, как она так сильно страдает, будь она ещё жива. К счастью, кричал и дрожал от боли лишь кусок мяса, оставшийся после смерти Рэй путём подписания договора. Так что Аска могла наслаждаться представлением с чистой совестью. Продавец не щадил Рэй, вырезая её вагину, пока она дрыгала оставшимися конечностями в агонии. Но даже так она ни разу не оттолкнула продавца и никак иначе не помешала его работе. И лицо её, хоть и было искажено от боли, не выказывало желания этой боли избежать. Тело рефлекторно реагировало на боль, из-за чего было трудно выразить свои истинные чувства, но на самом деле Рэй нравилось всё, что с ней происходило. И продавец и Аска обращались с ней лишь как с куском мяса, а значит признавали её смерть. Так что когда продавец закончил вырезать вагину из тела Рэй, и она наконец могла вздохнуть, никто не заметил, как она измождённо повернула голову на бок и тяжело дыша довольно улыбнулась.


End file.
